Esto....bromeas, ¿no?
by Dashka
Summary: En este fic los shippers ganamos la batalla. En todos los sentidos.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Vamos, si los personajes fueran míos, no perdería el tiempo en escribir fanfics ;)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Esto... bormeas, ¿no?   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
By Nagi-chan

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Por dios, ¿cómo puede haber tanto tráfico? ¡¡Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada!!

¿A que clase de tipos se les puede ocurrir coger el coche a las cuatro y media de la madrugada?

Mulder, te recuerdo que TÚ estás conduciendo a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Rectifico. ¿A que clase de tipos que no sean yo se les puede ocurrir coger el coche a las cuatro y media de la madrugada?

Bostezo. No puedo evitarlo. Mira que para una vez que consigo dormir desde... ni se sabe. Y justo va y me llama (no solo una vez, sino tres veces) hasta que yo salgo del hermoso sueño en el que estaba metido y respondo no de muy buen humor.

Otra vez ese tipo del chevrolet azul, ¿ es que no puede ir más deprisa? No estamos en su pueblo, hombre. Si es que ya sabía yo que debí coger el atajo por el parque, pero claro, a las cuatro y media no le pidas demasiado a mi mente.

Por fin parece que tuerce a la derecha.... parece que no... SI!!!! La carretera es mía.

Ya sin coches que me frenen llego en dos minutos (más o menos, no hay que ser escrupulosos) a la oficina nuestra de cada día para ver que "emergencia" tan enorme que no pudiera esperar hasta mañana ha hecho que Scully ( si Dana _Mulder-deja-de-llamarme-a-las-tantas-de-la-madrugada-que-necesito-dormir_ Scully, esa misma) me estropeara el ciclo de duermo un día y los otros 364 los dedico a estropear mi vida (y si puedo, la de Scully también) y me haga conducir hasta aquí a las...

¡a las cuatro y media de la madrugada! lo sabemos.

Vale, tío listo.

Una vez aparcado mi coche en mi plaza del FBI al lado de una carrito de los helados, salgo disparado hacia el ascensor que me lleva hasta el amado sótano. Entro raudo y veloz al despacho abriendo el pequeño candado azul que colgaba del tercer barrote.....

Vale, para.

¿Candado?

¿Barrotes?

Vuelvo a entran en el ascensor y vuelvo a salir, pero la puerta de hierro forjado sigue ahí y el pequeño candado azul también.

Esto empieza a ser muy raro....

Pero antes de que pueda llamar a la puerta para que me abra quien quiera que este dentro de lo que quiera que sea esa habitación que ahora ocupa el espacio de mi querido despacho, Scully abre la puerta rápidamente haciendo que sus largas trenzas pelirrojas se muevan al compás que sus manos.

-Mulder, ¿por qué demonios has tardado tanto en llegar? Tu terreno no está a más de dos microtubs de aquí, por el amor de la Gran Pipa.

Un momento, ¿ largas trenzas....?

-¿S... Scully?

Ella me mira seria por un momento, luego pone las manos en jarra y dice:

-Mulder, en serio creo que deberías tomar esas pastillas que te recomendé..., cada vez dices más incoherencias.

-¿Incoherencias? Eres tú la que hablas de terrenos y micro... micro... microbutanos de esos.

-Mulder, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Si quieres que tengamos otra charla de lo mal estructurada que está la biosociedad en la que vivimos y que deberíamos pedir una de esas cápsulas para hacer un psico-viaje a otra tiempo, tendrás que esperar a que resolvamos el Problema.

-¿Qué.... qué problema? ¿de que estas hablando?

-La Tortuga, ha desaparecido.

-¿Tortuga? ¿Desaparecido? ¿qué demonios está pas...?

Pero la frase se me queda en los labios cuando veo llegar a Skinner.

Para ser sincero, antes de este momento todavía pensaba que estaba cuerdo, o por lo menos todo lo cuerdo que puede estar un hombre que a sufrido todo lo que he sufrido yo.

Pero cuando uno ve al todopoderoso jefe Skinner vestido de escocés, con una camisa a cuadros, un gorrito tapándole media melena ( por si no lo he mencionado Skinner TIENE pelo), unos calcetines a juego con la gorra y una preciosa faldita escocesa por encima de la rodilla.... o A) he perdido totalmente el juicio sin remisión, con lo cual lo mejor es ir derecho a un maniconmio y tratar de establecer una conexión mental con Elvis, o B) esto es un universo paralelo en el que me he metido por equivocación y del que será mejor que salga antes de que no se me quemen las pocas neuronas que me quedan

Tal vez debería tomar un par de esas pastillas que decía Scully....

¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

-Señor

-Hola, agente Scully, agente Mulder ¡se encuentra bien? Parece un poco.... aturdido

-¿Aturdido? Yo no usaría esa palabra...

¿Será verdad que debajo de esos trajes escoceses no se lleva... nada más?

Que a-s-c-o. Con todas las letras.

-Señor, esto es grave.

Oigo decir a Scully. Se aparta una trenza del hombro y deja que caiga junto a la otra. Yo no puedo apartar la vista de ella.

-Lo se, agente Scully. La Gran Pipa está muy preocupada, y con razón. Esto es muy grave.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Lo primero será tratar de averiguar donde estuvo la Tortuga antes de su desaparición y recabar información acerca de su paradero.

-El fumador está ahora mismo con su patrulla nicotina y nos traerá las pruebas en cuanto pueda.

-Entonces sugiero que vayan al centro de operaciones y realicen una lista de sospechosos que puedan estar interesados en que la Tortuga no realice su misión de esta noche.

-Si señor.

Scully tira de mi y me arrastra hacia el ascensor, pero la voz omnipotente de Skinner nos obliga a darnos la vuelta

-Tengan cuidado con los periodistas, no queremos que cunda en pánico en la bioestructura.

Ambos asentimos.

-Mucho cuidado.

Por fin, se cierra la puerta del ascensor y puedo apartar la vista de Skinner vestido con traje escocés. Creo que tendré pesadillas con esa visión y un vientecito que se levanta a su alrededor durante todo un mes.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre (casi tres segundos después de que se cerrara, puedo jurarlo) no me sorprende que caminemos sobre un suelo de adoquines amarillos hacia la salido del edificio.

Después de ver a Skinner con una gaita colgada al hombro, nada puede hacerlo.

La puerta del exterior se abre.

Me equivoqué.

Por que me sorprendo viéndome correr detrás de Scully perseguido por un montón de niños armados hasta los dientes que no hacen más que preguntarme por algo de una Tortuga y el equilibrio del bio no se que y ¡ay! Uno me ha mordido el brazo

¡Un niño con el pelo rubio me ha mordido!

Siento como otro me golpea en la cabeza con la grabadora...

-Cuando Skinner dijo que debíamos tener cuidado, ¡no me esperaba que se refiriera a ESTO!

-Vamos, como si fueras nuevo. Será mejor que no hables hasta que lleguemos al coche.

Genial. Un coche. Algo normal. Algo conocido, algo.....

...algo que parece un escarabajo gigante.

-Scully, algo va mal.

-Claro que algo va mal. Tu cabeza. ¿quieres darte prisa o prefieres ser engullido por uno de los periodistas?

Sigo a Scully temiendo que lo _engullido_ sea en sentido literal y no figurado, con estos tiempos que corren uno nunca sabe...

Una vez dentro del escarabajo/coche la voz de Scully suena alta y clara:

-Al centro de operaciones. Velocidad máxima.

Entonces se gira y me mira con gesto grave.

-Y ahora, ¿quieres decirme que te ocurre? Hoy estás de lo más raro

-¿Raro? –no puedo evitar reírme, lo que hace que el gesto de Scully se endurezca aún más- Scully, ayer te dejé en casa cuando terminamos de hacer el informe del caso Tomas, me fui a casa a dormir y cuando me has llamado parece que estuviera en medio del país de las maravillas!!

-Esto... ¿bromeas, no?

Ahora soy yo quien la miro con gesto grave.

-No....

-Mulder, vamos. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esta fase

-¿Qué fase?

-La fase de la negación. Ya se que comprometerte para formar una estructura familiar no es lo que más te gusta, pero ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-¿Estructura familiar?

-Esto es genial, en serio. Justo cuando hay una emergencia de seguridad nacional tú te planteas nuestra relación. Es tan típico de vuestra versión... utilizar los grandes problemas para solucionar los vuestros.

-Scully, yo...

-Bueno, si ya no me quieres no tienes por que ocultarlo, solo te pediría que lo pospongas para cuando logremos encontrar a la Tortuga.

-Scully, yo.... –dios mío, ¿acaba de pasar lo que yo creo que acaba de pasar? No puedo dejar que llore, ¿es que siempre consigo hacerla enfadar en cualquier dimensión o espacio-tiempo en el que me encuentre?- ... pues claro que te quiero tonta, te quiero desde que te vi entrar en ese despacho hace siete años...

-Querrás decir hace 102 micronuts

-Lo que sea. Es solo que hoy no he dormido demasiado.

-Si dejaras de tener esas citas virtuales con esa Phoebe.... pero eso terminará pronto.

¿Citas virtuales? ¿Phoebe? ¿Es que me he perdido algo?

Scully se arregla el flequillo y recoge unos papeles ignorando mi cara de asombro.

-Bien, estamos llegando. Ahora por favor, compórtate todo lo normal que puedas, y cuando resolvamos el Problema podremos ir a tu terreno para tener una charla, ¿vale?

-Como quieras.

El escarabajo/coche se detiene en frente de un edificio que tiene forma de pipa (lo juro por todos los videos que tengo que no son míos, en serio) y donde veo a un montón de gente conocida que entra y sale de él como si el que hubiera una pipa gigante en medio de Washington DC fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Entonces me giro y veo que Scully me está mirando fijamente.

-¿A que esperas? Sabes que dentro del Centro de operaciones no está permitido.

Dudo por un momento, ¿a que demonios se refiere? ¿dónde demonios estoy?

Dios, por favor, sácame de lo que quiera que sea esto y devuélveme a mi vida vana y sin sentido donde no existen las pipas gigantes ni la desaparición de una tortuga es un asunto del FBI.

-Scully, yo no s....

-Mulder, como sigas siento tan tímido vamos a tener problemas para crear nuestra propia estructura familiar. Y ahora olvídate de lo que quiera que estas pensando y bésame.

Por primera vez una orden que entiendo. *gracias, Dios*. Me acerco lentamente y por fin ocurre lo que debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo, un beso en condiciones, y no aquel primer intento en año nuevo... Entonces me acuerdo que ya la he besado así antes, aunque una vez una muy bien entrenada e inoportuna abeja lo fastidió; y otra vez solo era un sueño mientras estaba inconsciente en el agua o era una super antepasada de Scully en un barco fantasma hace más de 60 años. Y ahora NO! Otra vez me ocurre que esto no es la realidad, o por lo menos *mi* realidad y seguro que cuando vuelva Scully no lo recuerda.

¿Tendré echado mal de ojo? Algo así como "explotará el mundo antes de que beses de verdad y en tu propia dimensión espacio-temporal a Dana Scully"?

Mejor no lo digo muy alto por que según van las cosas puede pasar cualquier cosa.....

-Vaya, Mulder, si se que no dormir tiene estas consecuencias sobre ti te habría dejado quedarte con todas esas cintas virtuales para que trasnochases hace mucho... –dice separándose de mi.

¿Ya? Para una cosa que estaba disfrutando de verdad...

-Si quieres más podemos repetir, la Tortuga puede esperar

Scully me miró como si hubiese dicho la mayor atrocidad del mundo y tuviese que ir a la hoguera por eso. ¿Cómo es que una tortuga es tan importante que parece que el destino del mundo parece depender de que sea encontrada?

-Esto.... ¿bromeas, no?

-Pues claro, tonta....

Digo por decir. Ella suspira aliviada y comienza a abrir las puertas del escarabajo/coche.

-No bromees con eso, Mulder, sabes que es muy serio.

Afirmo y salimos hacia la calle. Por primera vez me alegro de estar sobre suelo firme. La gran pipa de mármol se extiende majestuosa ante nosotros, y Scully se encamina rápida hacia la pequeña entada. Yo me apresuro a seguirla, por dios, no quiero perderme dentro de una pipa. 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

_Mis disculpas a los Noromos, seguro que son muy buenas personas una vez que las conoces, es solo que no me siento demasiado identificada con su ideología XD  
Pero tanto si eres shipper o noromo, un poco de feedback sería muy apreciado _


	2. bromeas.... ¿no?

_Disclaimer: Vamos, si los personajes fueran míos, no perdería el tiempo en escribir fanfics ;)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Esto... bormeas, ¿no?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
By Nagi-chan

Ya en el interior, que se parece a cualquier edificio normal que yo haya conocido, nos dirigimos a una puerta de madera (esta vez sin candado y sin barrotes) y entramos en una pequeña sala llena de ordenadores y papeles ordenados en mesas de cristal.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Haremos lo que nos dijo Skinner, revisaremos la lista de los posibles sospechosos. Toma, empieza por esta, son las asociaciones que han podido intentar raptarla.

Me da una hoja con un montón de nombres apuntados y datos que vete tú a saber para que sirven que yo me quedo mirando sin saber que hacer. Empiezo a leer los nombres, que definitivamente no pertenecen a mi realidad...... ¿Pero que demonios...?

"Bamby, cucarachas, y cia"

"NC-17 fanfic writers S.A" 

"Van Bluth mil caras y colitas"

......

Un momento,

-¿Frohike el pulpo y su kun fu?

-No, ese grupo se disolvió hace tiempo, cuando el estatuto 15 de la Nueva Constitución estableció que hackear era legal. –me dice toda convencida. Si no fuera por que hay un montón de agentes trabajando en silencio me hubiese echado a reír.

-Si, claro.

La cabeza me da vueltas... creo que no voy a poder soportar esto ni un minutos más. Tengo que decirle algo a Scully, tengo que contarle que algo no va bien, que esta no es mi época.... pero tampoco quiero que se enfade. No ahora, cuando parece que aquí he tenido el valor suficiente pare decirle lo que siento y ella parece corresponderme. Tal vez si...

-¡Aquí está!

Me giro para ver lo que "está", que espero por mi bien que sea bueno.

-Lo tengo, Mulder, creo que ya se quien está detrás de todo.

-¿quién? –le dijo fingiendo interés

-NAP.

-¿NAP?

-Si, ya sabes, "Noromos Al Poder". Esa organización ya trató de apoderarse de la Tortuga hace tiempo en varias ocasiones, pero siempre ha logrado escapar ilesa gracias a nuestra intervención y la ayuda de los Shippers

-Si, ya recuerdo...

¿Shippers? ¿Noromos? Definitivamente tengo que volver a mi dimensión.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que informar a Skinner de nuestras sospechas, y averiguar donde se esconden.

-¿Skinner va a venir en persona? –pegunto alarmado, como tenga que verlo otra vez con esa falta tan corta creo que me va a dar algo

-No, lo llamaremos por el intercomunicador. Mulder, ¿te encuentras bien? Tal vez si deberías ir a tu terreno a descansar...

-No, estoy bien, Scully. Solo...

-Si, ya. Un poco cansado.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, pues vamos a trabajar.

La sigo mientras pasamos por un largo pasillo lleno de agentes que parecen estar trabajando en algo que se parecen a unas tostadoras... o algo así. La verdad es que ya no me importa. Algunos se giran a nuestro paso y nos saludan, otros solo levantan un poco la cabeza y vuelven a trabajar. Pero ninguno de ellos se pone a cuchichear como suelen hacerlo en los pasillos de *mi* edificio en *mi* dimensión. Parece que aquí nos soy tan hazmerreír como allí. En realidad, parece que tienen un *gran* respeto hacia mi y Scully.

Ver para creer.

Scully llega hasta otra puerta con candado y barrotes, solo que estos son más gruesos que los que había en el despacho. Saca de dios sabe donde una pesada llave amarilla, como esas de los cuentos que hace milenios que nadie utiliza, y lo abre. Y yo la sigo dentro de una gran habitación totalmente compuesta de cristal. Y cuando digo totalmente es *totalmente* . Por que incluso la puerta con barrotes por a que entramos hace no más de dos segundos es ahora el cristal más transparente y limpio que he visto en mi vida. Y he visto muchos, creedme.

Solo hay un hombre trabajando delante de una computadora que también es transparente, lo que hace que me pregunte como demonios puede ver lo que quiera que ese haciendo en la pantalla. Pero prefiero no preguntar.

Scully se dirige hacia él decidida y yo como no, la sigo sin rechistar.

Un momento, yo a este tío lo conozco....

Me suena de algo...

OH-DIOS-MIO

-Hola Ed

-Hola Dana, Fox... ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Si la cara es el reflejo del alma, ahora la mía debe de estar tan perpleja que se habrá vuelto blanca de golpe.

Ese es Ed tengo-un-tatuaje-que-me-habla-y-he-pasado-la-noche-con-tu-compañera Jerse. ¡El mismo!!

-Necesitamos que nos des una información, es muy importante.

-Se trata de la Tortuga, verdad? Ya había notado algo...

-Creemos que la NAP ha podido lograr capturar a la Tortuga para conseguir sus malvados planes de cambiar el futuro que él ha dispuesto. Necesitamos saber donde pueden estar, Ed, y lo antes posible.

-Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Entonces se levanta y se acerca a una de las paredes mientras se quita la camiseta y la deja en una silla que ni siquiera había visto. Pero ¿qué demonios...?

-¿Está....?

-Mulder, dale un poco de intimidad, ¿quieres?

Noto que el brazo de Scully me hace girar de modo que quedo de espaldas a Ed. La miro interrogante.

-¿Esta hablando con su tatuaje?

-Mulder, su tatuaje es el vinculo místico con el futuro más inmediato, así como un gran consejero, y Ed es el único que tiene el poder para entender lo que dice, pero todo eso tu ya lo sabías no?

-Si, claro.

Sonrío estúpidamente y aparto mi vista de ella. Ahora si que tengo que salir de aquí. *Necesito* salir de aquí. Trato de recordar que regla del espacio-tiempo he roto para haber acabado aquí.

Veamos, ayer Scully y yo estuvimos trabajando en el informe del caso Tomas, y luego tuvimos una reunión con Skinner... y luego se nos hizo tarde para tener listo el informe hoy a primera hora y decidimos ir a casa de Scully para terminarlo. Hasta ahí todo bien. Recuerdo haber ido a casa de Scully, recuerdo haber comido pizza con champiñones en el salón de su apartamento, recuerdo que había vino.... y ya no recuerdo nada más. Supongo que en algún momento de la noche me quedé dormido...

Si, eso es. Esto es un sueño, un mal sueño y es probable que esté en el sofá y que Scully se acerque y me despierte en cuando empiece a gritar y entonces Ed Jese se acera a mi.

Ed Jerse se acerca *peligrosamente* a mi.

-Creo que ya se donde está la Tortuga.

-Buen trabajo, Ed. –Scully entonces me da un codazo

-¿Dónde?

Ed me mira.

-Según ella –y cuando dice ella está mirando al rostro de la mujer que lleva tatuado en el brazo- los NAP se lo habrán llevado al almacén abandonado.

-Entonces tenemos poco tiempo. Vamos, Mulder, hay que darse prisa. Muchas gracias Ed.

-De nada, solo espero que La encontréis antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Yo también. Hasta luego.

-Adiós, Dana, Fox.

Refrenando mis imparables ganas de decirle "Mulder para ti" le doy educadamente la mano y sigo a Scully.

"Al almacén abandonado" ¿Y que demonios de información es eso? Debe haber multitud de almacenes abandonados en Washington. ¿Cómo vamos a saber cual es?

-Mmm, Scully 

-¿Si? 

-¿Como vamos a encontrar el almacén donde tiene a esa tortuga? Quiero decir que..

-Si, se lo que quieres decir –se paró, como hablando para ella misma- No podemos utilizar el coche, por que podrían seguirnos. Tendríamos que ir a pie, pero así no llegaríamos a tiempo. Tenemos que utilizar el tren, es el método más rápido, y nos llevará casi hasta el camino hacia el almacén. Bien pensado, Mulder

Yo la sonrío, sin saber muy bien que otra cosa hacer.

-No era eso exactamente, pero si tu lo dices.....

-Vamos, Mulder, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Son las... –y se acercó a mirar la hora en el reloj de arena que llevaba en su muñeca derecha- ...diecisiete horas. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

¿Un reloj de arena? Si, por que no. Ahora Scully lleva trenzas, y Skinner viste de escocés. Creo que aunque consiga volver a mi realidad, mi cerebro no será le mismo de siempre.

Sigo a Scully hasta la estación de tren donde hace un momento estaba aparcado nuestro escarabajo/coche, que milagrosamente realmente *parece* una estación normal. Gracias a Dios. No habrá más sustos hasta que lleguemos al dichoso almacén.

Suspiro lleno de alivio, mientras Scully compra nuestros billetes y me indica nuestro tren. Es el 731. Parece un buen número.

Lo digo por el siete.

Nos encaminamos hacía allí, y entramos, yo con el corazón en un puño dispuesto a enfrentarme a cualquier fruto seco, personaje extraño o caimán que fuera a estar dentro. Pero realmente es igualito a cualquier tren en los que haya viajado, aunque no hayan sido demasiados. Siempre he preferido los coches o los aviones. Rápidos, sencillos y no demasiado caros. Pero sobretodo rápidos.

Sin embargo ahora, doy gracias a que sea un tren, y que por favor, vaya muy, muy despacio. Necesito poner en orden mis ideas y crepo que eso me va a llevar algo de tiempo. No mucho, quizá uno o dos micro-lo-que-sea.

Veamos. Por que algo tendré que hacer cuando termine de coger a esa dichosa tortuga de ese estúpido almacén con Scully. Por que no creo que eso requiera muchas capacidades físicas. Por dios, es una tortuga, ¿cuándo trabajo podría costar atraparla y devolverla a donde quiera que la secuestraran?

No creo que demasiado.

A si que después de que todo termine, tendré que acabar contándole a Scully lo que me ha ocurrido. Quiero decir, lo del cambio de realidad o lo que sea. Echo una rápida mirada a Scully, que está mascando chicle mientras lee no se que papeles, y juega con una de sus trenzas con la otra mano.

No va a ser fácil, no.

Pero algo habrá que hacer. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. No es que no me guste la idea de Scully y yo formando una bioestrucura familiar o eso, sino que con tanto susto me moriría de un infarto antes de llegar a la boda. Y eso no me gustaría.

Tal vez solo tenga que pasar alguna clase de prueba, y consiga volver. Algo como cuando entras en una habitación llena de joyas y oro pero tienes que salir sin coger nada para regresar a tu casa. Parece un poco rebuscado pero después de lo que he visto tenemos que bajar ya por que es tarde tenemos

-¿Qué?

-¿Mulder? ¿es que no me oyes? Vamos, somos los últimos, tenemos que bajar ya.

¿Ya? Pero si apenas acabábamos de subir. Y yo todavía no he podido poner en orden mis pensamientos.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

-¿Y eso que más da? Ya ha pasado media hora, tenemos que bajar ya, por el amor de la Gran Pipa.

Scully sigue tirando insistentemente de mi. Pero será posible que solo podamos estar media hora en el tren? ¿no podía haber pagado para un poco más?

-Ya voy, la verdad, me parece muy mal que solo podamos estar media hora.

-Mulder si quieres quedarte tú mismo, pero no iba a gustarte cuando explotará la bomba.

Mis ojos se abren desorbitadamente. ¿Bomba? ¿quién hablado de una bomba?

-¿Bomba?

-Mulder, no hace falta que te explique que una bomba explota en cada tren a la media hora ¿verdad?

-No....calor que no.

Si hubiera podido ponerme a llorar, lo habría hecho. Cada vez entiendo menos las cosas.

Normalmente, cuando en una de esas pelis extrañas el prota aterriza en algún lugar extraño, a la media hora de película, como mucho, ya sabe donde está, por que está allí y lo que tiene que hacer para salir. Ya sabéis, la _prueba_. Pero parece que yo voy al revés.

-Mulder, vamos es por aquí.

Me dice, y me señala el letrero. Claro como el agua y en veintidós idiomas.

ALMACÉN ABANDONADO.

Y luego dicen que no señalizan bien las cosas.

Nos encaminamos por un camino un poco pedregoso, que parece no tener fin. Scully debe ir bastante más cómoda que yo con esas botorras de militar que lleva. Juraría que no las llevaba puestas cuando subimos al tren.

-Mulder, quiero que seas sincero con migo –me dice pasado un rato.

-Vale

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Bueno...

-Es que hoy estás de los más raro. Te olvidas de cosas y siempre tienes esa expresión de desconcierto en tu cara. Ya sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contármelo.

-A decir verdad, Scully...

-¿Si?

-Hoy me siento como si fuera otra persona

No es totalmente la verdad, pero tampoco es una mentira. No quiero mentir a Scully. Ni en esta dimensión ni en ninguna.

-Como te dije esta mañana, si te estás replanteando nuestra relación...

-No..no. No me estoy replanteado nada, Scully, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

Scully entonces parece herida.

-Vaya, muchas gracias. A la primera de cambio ya no significa nada en tu vida, genial. Sabía que vuestra versión era insegura, pero no que era grosera también.

-No, no quería decir esto –la miro suplicante, como intentando que me comprendiera con la mirada, pero esta Scully no parecía estar en la misma onda que yo- es solo que...

-Suficiente. Déjalo, Mulder, no lo estropees más. Ya lo hablaremos cuando encontremos a la Tortuga.

-Pero....

De repente, el cielo se oscureció, y se oyen unos truenos a lo lejos.

-Creo que va llover –le digo no muy seguro. Pero Scully asiente y empieza a sacar algo de su chaqueta multicolor. Es un paraguas.

Miento.

Es el padre de todos lo paraguas.

Me quedo mirando atónito como Scully se pone a montar un paraguas en el que cabrían

la familia Brady, incluidos los tíos y sobrinos, y demás familiares y aún habría espacio para jugar al mus.

Scully se coloca debajo de él y me mira expectante.

-Ven aquí, Mulder, vas a empaparte

Jamás he sentido vergüenza de ir con un paraguas cuando va a llover, ni jamás pensé que tendría que estarlo. Hasta ese momento.

-No podríamos... caminar bajo la lluvia?

Scully me mira con los ojos en blanco.

-Esto... bromeas, ¿no?

Suspiró y me colocó a su lado bajo el paraguas mientras comenzamos otra vez a caminar.

-Claro.

Ya era una pérdida de tiempo discutir.

De repente se oye un ruido a lo lejos, como si hubiera caído algo pesado. Luego otro. Y otro. Pero Scully no parecía alarmada. Y de pronto, cae uno justo sobre nuestro paraguas. Me gire y vi que era...

Oh dios.

Un saco de dormir.

Están lloviendo sacos de dormir.

-¡Están lloviendo sacos de dormir!!

Scully se gira y me mira indiferente.

-Si, ya lo veo, Mulder. A veces nieva, a veces hiela, y otras llueve. Mulder, realmente no creo que estés en condiciones de seguir con esto, no creo que...

-No, Scully, estoy bien -No voy a permitir que me dejase solo en este mundo de locos, con escarabajos que son coches y edificios en forma de pipa- solo es que me duele la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te de una aspirina?

-No, por dios, creo que se me pasará solo.

A saber lo que entiende ella por una "aspirina". Mejor no averiguarlo. 

Y de repente, así como se inició, la lluvia de sacos de dormir se termina, dejando un camino lleno de pequeñas bolsitas esparcidas por él. ¿Quien lo recogería luego? O también se filtraba por el suelo para que las plantas lo utilizasen junto a las sales minerales para...

-¡Mira! Allí está. ¡El almacén, Mulder!! –me grita Scully entusiasmada.

Yo sigo su dedo con la mirada y lo veo. Un almacén normal y corriente. Nada de especial. He vito demasiado en mi vida para que otro siniestro y solitario almacén me asuste o me sorprenda.

¿Qué tendrá este de especial?

Oh, si, lo olvidaba.

Allí está La Señora Tortuga.

Nos acercamos cautelosamente. No parece muy grande, con las ventanas rotas, bastante desvencijado, y la puerta de entrada rota. Un clásico almacén abandonado.

Me dispongo a entrar, cuando Scully me agarra el brazo y me detiene.

-Espera, Mulder, no seas impaciente. Ya sabes que podaríamos perdernos, primero hay que sacar a Alex para que nos guíe por el almacén.

Scully empieza a sacar de su bolsa colgada al hombro un paquete no más grande que una caja de zapatos.

Bien, parece que el almacén es un poquillo más complicadillo de lo que a mi me había aparecido a primera vista (por que será que no me sorprende?), a si que Scully va a sacar a Alex de esa caja para que nos guíe por...

Un momento

¿Alex?

-Scully, ¿qué...?

Pero me quedo paralizado cuando la veo sacar una rata de esa caja. La deja en el suelo mientras le dice que deben encontrar donde está la Tortuga

-Claro Scully, haré lo que pueda, pero no os prometo nada –responde la rata con un ligero acento ruso.

-Se que lo harás bien –le dice Scully, como si estar hablando con una rata fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Ésta asiente, y en seguida la rata se mete por las rendijas de la puerta rota, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Scully comienza a seguirla, tirándome del brazo para que la siga.

-¡Vamos, Mulder, o la perderemos!

Yo comienzo a correr junto a ella

-¿A si que *eso* es Alex?

-Claro, Mulder, una vez que se domestican, las Alex son muy útiles, por que como ya sabes las ratas siempre sobreviven.

-Claro –le digo, peri mi cerebro está paralizado.

No puedo creer que este siguiendo a una rata que habla. Voy a necesitar años de terapia para superar esto. Casi prefería a Skinner con pelo.

La rata, o Alex para los amigos, se para en seco en una puerta y nos dice con voz alta y clara

-Está por allí. No puedo ir más lejos, lo siento. Espero que la encontréis sana y salva.

-Gracias, Alex. Nos has sido de mucha ayuda.

Ambos me miran a mi, como esperando que diga algo. Scully me da un pequeño codazo, y yo comprendo lo que quiere.

-Si, has sido... muy útil.

La rata parece satisfecha y se marcha corriendo por donde ha venido.

Scully abre la puerta cuidadosamente y pasamos a través de ella hasta un pasillo, que está completamente a oscuras.

¿Por qué nunca hay luz cuando uno la necesita? No veo nada.

Pero Scully que parece leer mis pensamientos, enciende su super linterna tamaño de bolsillo, que ilumina el pasillo como si fuera de día.

Jo, yo quiero una linterna de esas.

-Mulder, saca tu linterna

-¿Para que? Con la tuya es más que suficiente.

Scully ignora mi comentario y me dice medio en bajo

-Registraremos las habitaciones en busca de la Tortuga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

Por fin, una orden que entiendo. Un objetivo normal. Revisar un pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas en busca de una tortuga. Sencillo.

Como Scully parece decantarse por el lado derecho, yo escojo el lado izquierdo.

Abro la primera puerta con cuidado, pero dentro solo hay un montón de esqueletos bailando algo que cero que es el twist, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

Me miran como si hubiera interrumpido una fiesta privada, y yo casi siento la obligación de disculparme por haberles molestado.

Cierro a puerta rápidamente, no creo que haya una tortuga en medio de ese baile, y aunque la haya, ninguna tortuga se merece mi cordura mental.

Me acerco a la siguiente.

La abro casi con miedo de lo que me encontraré en ella, pero afortunadamente solo en un baño. Uno normal, con su bañera, su lavabo y su taza, todo pulcramente limpio. Y unas alfombritas a juego con las cortinas.

Que bonito. Este va a ser fácil de registrar, abrir un par de cajones, mirar dentro de la bañer...

-No! –y un brazo me agarra tirando de mi hacia atrás con tal fuerza que estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio. -¡¡Mulder ni se te ocurra acercarte al baño!!

Me giro para ver a Scully, que cierra nerviosamente la puerta del baño. Yo me limito a mirarla con cara interrogante.

-Mulder, ¿pero es que te has vuelto completamente Fowley? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de que tanto los Shippers como los Noromos odian lo baños y siempre tienen puestas trampas para evitar que la gente entre en ellos?

-¿Debería? –digo no muy seguro

Ahora Scully me mira fijamente.

-Creo que este asunto de la Tortuga te está afectando demasiado. ¿Por qué me dejas esto a mi?

Bueno, por lo menos hay cosas que no cambian. En cualquier dimensión o espacio –temporal en la que me encuentre Scully siempre acaba preocupada por mi. ¿No es triste?

-No, Scully. Tenemos que encontrarla y pronto ¿no? Tranquila, no se me volverá a olvidar nada más.

Le digo sinceramente, aunque ella puede ver la inseguridad de mis palabras.

Decido que ya ha sido suficiente exploración individual, a si que no me separaré de Scully. Ella se acerca a la siguiente puerta y la abre con decisión. De repente, sus ojos se abren más y exclama

-¡¡Allí está!!

Entra rápidamente, mientas yo la sigo. Es una habitación no muy grande, con un motón de espejos por todas partes, y en el medio hay una especie de camilla con una tortuga del tamaño de un Buldog sujeta con cables y aparatos a ella.

Scully se acerca rauda y veloz, y saca de yo que se donde un estetoscopio y se pone a reconocer a la tortuga.

-Oh, dios, Mulder, tiene el síndrome _Two Fathers-One Son_, y como no nos demos prisa entrará en _Three._ ¡¡Tenemos poco tiempo!!

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Primero habrá que cortar todos esos cables –y aún sin haber terminado de decirlo, saca su espada de luz verde y, emulando al alumno más aventajado de Luke Skywalker, corta hábilmente todas las cuerdas que sujetaban a la tortuga.

-¡Ayúdame a sacarla, Mulder!

-De acuerdo –le digo, cogiendo con un poco de repelús al tortuga por los pies.

Pero "a donde la llevamos" me pregunto. No tenemos coche (gracias a dios) y no hemos visto ni una casa ni nada en todo el camino hasta el almacén. Pero Scully, parece muy decidida sobre lo que tenemos que hacer, algún plan tendrá.

Salimos al exterior rápidamente, aunque la verdad que un poco cansado, por que está tortuga no es que esté a dieta precisamente.

-Mulder, vamos hacia allí

Y cuando dice allí, está señalando a una masa enorme de agua que ha aparecido al lado del almacén por obra de magia. Por que antes no había ningún mar por ninguna parte.

Pero el asombro solo me dura una fracción de segundo, ya me estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Nos acercamos a la orilla, y Scully me hace un gesto de que la dejemos cuando se acerque la marea.

-¿Segura? Tal vez todavía no ha salido de ese síndrome two noseque y no pueda nadar

¿Pero realmente he dicho yo eso?

-Mulder, soy médico, claro que estoy segura. Esto es lo único que puede salvarla.

Asiento y la dejo sobre el agua tibia, que la arrastra mar a dentro.

Scully mira nerviosa hacia el horizonte, esperando su reaparición, y yo le pongo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para consolarla.

Pasase lo que pasase, fue culpa mía. Scully hizo todo lo que pudo, pero hoy no fue uno de mis mejores días. Ya me imaginaba diciéndoselo a Skinner, y él me regañaría y se apartaría un mechón de la cara.

Pero de repente Scully se tensa y se abraza más a mi, y me susurra

-Lo consiguió. Mulder, estamos salvados.

Yo miro hacia delante y mi mentón deja de ser parte de mi cuerpo, para ser una parte inerte que cae sin remedio.

La tortuga que hace un momento se suponía en peligro de muerte por no se que síndrome, estaba ahora sobre una tabla plateada surfeando por las olas que surcaban el mar.

Y parecía que se divertía y todo.

¿Pero desde cuando se supone que una tortuga sabe hacer surf??

-Scully... está... surfeando

-Si, Mulder. Así es como tiene que ser. Mientras la Tortuga siga surfenado, seguirá escribiendo el futuro, pero sin influencias de los malvados Noromos.

-Me alegro de que todo haya acabado –le dijo sinceramente.

-Yo también. Mulder.... 

-Mulder, Mulder.... 

-¿Qué? –le digo a Scully mientras me desperezo. Ella me mira fijamente, mientras se aparta un mechón de su pelo corto de la cara.

¡Pelo corto!

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuneta de que estoy en casa de Scully. Más concretamente, en el dormitorio de Scully, acurrucado junto a ella en su mullida cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La abrazó aún más hacía mi, y le doy un beso en la frente.

Si, vuelvo a estar en mi realidad, en mi mundo, con mi Scully. En un lugar donde la oficina central del FBI es un edificio normal, donde Skinner si es calvo y Scully no sabe utilizar una espada de luz.

Gracias a la Gran Pipa.

-Si, ahora si estoy bien, Scully.

-Me alegro, por que antes estabas diciendo no se que de salvar a las tortugas y de que queráis hacer surf

-¿Qué? No... no, solo era un sueño.

-Parecía bastante extraño

-Si, lo era. Pero se acabó, y lamento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes, me encanta que seas tú mismo en persona quien me despierte a estas horas, y no una corta llamada de teléfono.

-Nunca más, Scully. Nunca más.

-Está bien, pero antes de que nos durmamos me gustaría saber si te has pensado lo que estuvimos hablando antes...

-¿Scully, no lo podemos dejar para mañana? Es como si esta noche me hubiera recorrido media cuidad andando.

-No tardaré mucho, Mulder, y es importante

-Scully, son las cuatro, y estoy cansado....

-Vaya, vaya, parece que los años se notan, agente Mulder.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no puede aguantar ni una noche....

-¿No? De acuerdo, tu ganas. Habla, que te escucharé muy atento y puede que incluso hasta te salga con algún comentario ingenioso.

-Está bien –dijo Scully riendo- y ahora volviendo al tema de crear una estructura familiar...

Mis ojos se abren de par en par. No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír

-Eso... ¿bromeas ¿No?

~~FIN~~

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

_Cualquier parecido de la Tortuga con CC es pura coincidencia. ;-P   
feedback?_


End file.
